1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel that is capable of compensating for the threshold voltage of a driving transistor, and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having smaller weight and volume than a cathode ray tube have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and others.
Among others, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device is driven with low power consumption and has a fast response time.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device represents gray levels, while controlling the amount of current flowing to the organic light emitting diodes using a driving transistor included in each of a plurality of pixels. In this case, an image having uneven brightness may be displayed by variations in threshold voltage amongst driving transistors included in the pixels.